Screamer
by awomanontheverge
Summary: Regina is a screamer.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills was a screamer. As in, _moaning, panting, whimpering, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._

Emma had learned early on that trysts with Storybrooke's Mayor anywhere that could even be considered _remotely _public were out of the question. She had tried, once, in the "party" room in the back of Granny's diner. But Regina didn't know how to keep those pretty little lips of hers shut and they had been interrupted by Ruby running in to check to see if they were beating the shit out of each other again. She had claimed she had heard "banging". If she had only known…

And yet, it was one of Emma's greatest fantasies – to fuck Regina in public, to make her squirm with the idea that she had to keep that damned mouth shut, to make her come oh so hard while she had to hold it all back.

Emma shivered, shifting uncomfortably in her wooden seat. She looked down at the array of books she had spread on a back table at The Storybrooke County Library. She was supposed to be analyzing the crime rate trends in the town over the last decade to see which areas needed more patrolling and, in turn, which needed a higher budget. And then she found that 1% that included "Public Indecency Arrests" and her mind trailed off to how publically indecent she wanted to get with the Mayor right this moment. A shiver shot down Emma's spine as she heard the familiar clicking of a pair of Jimmy Choo heels behind her and very long, very skilled fingers drawing little circles on her shoulder. _Speak of the fucking devil…_

"Working hard or hardly working?" Regina asked playfully, tucking her lips close to the shell of Emma's ear before sauntering to the edge of the table. She pulled herself up and sat on the edge. She crossed her left leg over her right and smiled down at the blonde, fully aware of the way her pencil skirt was now half spiked up to reveal dark, olive skinned thighs.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago," Emma grumbled. She kept her eyes down and pretended to be reading the documents intently. Her thighs were already twitching, and if she saw those dark brown eyes and Regina's pearly white, syrupy sweet smile, she might lose the little bit of self control she still had.

"A Mayor's duties never end, Ms. Swan." The brunette leaned forward slightly and strained her neck to see what Emma was reading.

The younger woman raised her eyes ever so slowly, coming face to face with Regina's perfect breasts that were spilling over the v-neck of her blouse with the help of her best friend Victoria's Secret. Emma bit her lower lip.

A coy smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as the Mayor saw the blonde gazing at her…assets. She said nothing, but instead continued to pretend to read the document in front of the Sheriff. She uncrossed her legs very slowly, flashing a brief glimpse of the black silk panties she wore before crossing them again, this time right over left. "It seems to me," Regina said, her voice having dropped an octave into that infamous '_fuck me'_ tone that Emma loved oh so much, "that based on what I'm reading, we need to up the budget for-"

"Come here." It wasn't so much of a request as a demand. The force of Emma's tone surprised Regina and she turned her gaze away from the document, raising an eyebrow playfully.

The blonde clenched her jaw and sat up straight in her chair. She paused a beat, waiting for Regina to comply. When she didn't, she grabbed one of Regina's hands roughly and pulled her off of the table. The brunette landed not so gracefully into the Sheriff's lap and a loud gasp escaped her lips. Just as Emma opened her mouth to speak, Belle's voice echoed through the library's overhead system.

"_Dear patrons of the Storybook County Library. We will be closing in approximately twenty minutes. Please make your final selections and bring them up to the front desk. We will be doing a final sweep in fifteen minutes where all patrons will be asked to leave. Thank you and have a pleasant evening."_

With that, Emma's mouth turned up into a wonderful, devious grin. She trailed her fingernails up the length of Regina's thighs and scratched playfully. Leaning close, she brushed her lips up the side of the brunette's neck and grinned as she felt goosebumps prickle on olive skin. "We're gonna do a little experiment," the blonde breathed as her lips made their way just beneath Regina's ear. "Remember that time at Granny's? When you couldn't keep those kissable lips of yours shut?" Emma licked at the sensitive spot behind her ear, waiting for the brunette's response. As if on cue, a little whimper bubbled up Regina's throat. She moved one hand from its resting place on the older woman's thigh and clamped it shut over her mouth. "If you so much as whimper, Madame Mayor, I will leave you here with nothing but the memory of my fingers teasing you, touching you, but never giving you that sweet resolve which I know" – Emma brushed her index finger up Regina's inner thigh and traced it over the damp silk cloth between her legs – "Oh yes, I know, you want _so_ badly." The blonde pushed the black material aside and rubbed teasingly in small circles.

A little squeak crept up Regina's throat and she bit her lip, hard, trying to stifle herself.

"Let's see how quiet you can be when you _absolutely have to_." Emma moved her hand away from Regina's mouth and rested it on the small of the brunette's back to keep her upright. Her lips brushed against the center of the brunette's throat before she darted her tongue out and licked slowly, oh so slowly up the length of the Mayor's neck.

"Emma," Regina breathed, rolling her head back before tangling her fingers tightly in blonde curly tresses. She tugged and pulled Emma's lips harder against her. The younger woman growled and Regina's lips parted in pleasure as the sound melded from the girl's lips to her throat, vibrating. The sensation sent a jolt down her front to tingle between where Emma was teasing ever so slowly between her legs.

"I said quiet," the Sheriff hissed, leaving a chain of kisses up the side of Regina's neck before baring her teeth and taking the tip of the skin playfully between her pearly whites.

It took every ounce of self control within Regina to control the yelp deep in her throat.

Emma brushed her fingertips over the wet warm flesh between the brunette's legs and grinned as the Mayor's mouth dropped open in a silent moan. She hovered her lips over Regina's ear and breathed heavily, the warmth shooting through the older woman with the intensity of a thousand fireballs. The blonde pulled back slightly and flashed a devious smile before pushing two fingers knuckle deep inside Regina. She chuckled softly to herself as the brunette buried her face in Emma's shoulder and tried her hardest to suppress the whimpers and moans that were clawing at her throat.

"Look at me," the blonde purred, moving her left hand from the small of Regina's back to her short hair to tug the older woman's face in front of hers. "I wanna watch you squirm," she whispered, pushing her fingers up and brushing the pad of her thumb over the brunette's most sensitive spot. Emma leaned her face close, their noses almost touching. "I want you to ride my fingers and I want to watch you try and control yourself when you cum helplessly on them. Because I know you will."

Emma curled her fingers forward in a 'come hither' motion inside the brunette and Regina's eyes went wide, reaching out to rest her hands on blonde's shoulders. She dug her nails deep into the girl's pale skin and narrowed her eyes. The older woman began to grind rhythmically in Emma's lap, rocking back and forth onto those long digits that knew every place to touch, to tickle, to scratch, to press. The sensations were overwhelming as the blonde began to push roughly into her and angled her palm so it was constantly pressing on her swollen clit. Regina couldn't control herself. She leaned forward and captured Emma's lips in a bruising kiss, forcing the girl to swallow her moan of ecstasy as she teetered over the edge toward her orgasm.

The blonde grabbed a fistful of Regina's blazer and pulled back, breaking the kiss. "Cheater," she mouthed before stopping her fingers' movements. Emerald eyes were a shade darker as Emma reveled in the realization that, for once, she was in complete control of Regina. The confident woman with the loud mouth now sat trembling against her hand, her lips parted but her voice quiet. And it was all Emma Swan's doing.

Now, the squirming part. She curled her fingers forward once again, agonizingly slow, watching as Regina's eyes fluttered shut and her thighs clenched around Emma's hand. She could feel the brunette's walls contracting against her fingers and she immediately stopped once again. Emma flashed the Mayor an 'eat shit' smile. She waited a moment before leaning close to run the top of her tongue up the curve of Regina's jaw. "Say please," Emma breathed in Regina's ear.

Regina had little control of her body, her hips still grinding helplessly, trying to find some sort of friction regardless of Emma's halted movements. She opened her mouth to speak, her vocal cords vibrating, before she decided against it. It could be a trick. Regina shook her head and dug her nails into the blonde's forearms, hard.

"Smart girl," Emma whispered before pushing up and fast into Regina, bringing her over the edge and watching in pure delight as the brunette tried everything, absolutely everything to hold back her inevitable scream. Regina buried her face in the nape of the younger woman's neck and growled, _fucking growled_, deep in her throat in time with the rhythm of her grinding hips as she rode out her orgasm. Emma had never heard such a sexy sound. She shivered. She hadn't realized how much the little sounds and squeaks and, yes, even the screams turned her on. They were aggravating and inconvenient but, she quickly realized, part of the sex appeal of one Miss Regina Mills.

Emma pulled out of Regina and pushed her off of her, leaving the brunette to grasp the table for support, her legs still shaky. The blonde grabbed the other woman's hand and tugged her toward the exit just in time as Belle rounded the corner to tell them they were closing.

She pushed the brunette roughly against the side of her bug and wrapped the digits of her hand gently around Regina's neck, brushing the pad of her thumb back and forth over the sides where her vocal cords lay beneath. "Granny's Diner, 15 minutes, back room. Be prepared to use these." She leaned in and placed a warm kiss where her fingers had been just a moment before. Tonight, Emma almost wanted them to get caught if it meant hearing Regina screaming her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hadn't planned on continuing this, but I had a lot of requests to do so on Tumblr and went for it. This fic involves mild breath play, so if that is a trigger for you, don't read it. Enjoy!**

Anyone who knew Regina Mills would say that the woman would not go down without a fight. She never let anyone make demands of her, and she certainly never followed through with them; so it surprised Regina how much her mind and body had betrayed her when she stepped into the cold fall air and slunk through the back entrance of Granny's diner, following Emma's very clear instructions to meet her there in fifteen minutes.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion when she entered the room. It was pitch black and, even more importantly, there was no sign of Emma. Regina huffed. Perhaps she had been duped, left to expect some passionate rendezvous whilst Emma sat and cackled in that ugly bug of hers, satisfied in having roped Regina in only to leave her high and dry; or not so dry, as was the case tonight.

The brunette outstretched her arms, feeling around for a light switch while her eyes tried to adjust themselves to the darkness that enveloped her; and then, without warning, a pair of hands wrapped around her body and pushed her roughly against the wall. Her body met the wood paneling with a loud "oomph".

"Hello, Madame Mayor." The voice was smooth and seductive, teasing. Regina squinted her eyes for a moment to let them adjust to the blackness before Emma's form came to view.

"Is this your idea of foreplay?" the older woman purred, daringly moving one hand beneath Emma's leather jacket to rest her palm on the small of the blonde's back before pulling their bodies close together. The little moan that escaped the girl's lips did not go unnoticed. Regina grinned.

"Well, I know you like it rough," Emma responded coolly before running her hand over the smooth skin of the brunette's olive toned thighs.

"No idea what you're talking about," Regina retorted, pulling the younger woman's red jacket off her shoulders and throwing it haphazardly across the room.

"Oh?" the blonde reached out and grabbed a handful of the Mayor's v-neck blouse in her hand. She tugged the brunette across the room until the older woman's front met the side of the long party table. Emma quickly positioned herself behind Regina, her hips pressed into the brunette's deliciously firm ass. She pushed her body weight down slightly to force the other woman to splay her palms against the wood to keep her balance. Emma tucked her mouth against the side of Regina's neck and purred. "I happen to recall you liking it particularly rough last time we were here," she began, trailing her fingernails agonizingly slow up the brunette's inner thighs. "Do you remember? I believe I had you just like this…" The blonde moved her hands from older woman's thighs and ran them down her arms, their fingers lacing together as she rested them on top of Regina's. Emma opened her mouth to taste the sensitive skin behind the brunette's ear. "Your legs spread, bent over this table…" She roughly shoved one leg between Regina's to spread them slightly before angling her thigh up to rock into the brunette's center.

"Fuck," the older woman growled, digging the nails of her right hand into the wooden table. She rolled her head back against Emma's shoulder and closed her eyes to focus on the way the Sheriff's hips were rocking against her backside.

And then suddenly Emma stopped all movement. She stepped away for a moment to spin the other woman around to face her. Emma inched her face closer to Regina's, her breath warm on the brunette's mouth. The blonde reached out and brushed the pad of her thumb over Regina's bottom lip. "And then you had to open those pretty little lips of yours-" Emma darted her eyes up to meet Regina's for a moment – they were dark and sparkling with curiosity and excitement – before moving them back down to the brunette's painted red mouth. "I left you there, writhing, because you couldn't learn when to keep your mouth _shut_." She moved her hand down from the older woman's lips to trace her jawline, then the side of her neck, and then finally the little ridges at the center of her throat. Emma wrapped her fingers around the back of Regina's neck, her thumb still at the front, and squeezed slightly, grinning as a flicker of fear twinkled in the older woman's eyes. "But I have a feeling you'll be quiet tonight." The blonde moved her thumb up to tuck it underneath the Mayor's chin.

"Is that so?" Regina purred, her eyes magnetized to Emma's. She had always refused to relinquish her power, even when the blonde made idle threats about punishing her for it. It was simply not in her nature to be dominated; and yet, with Emma's hand around her neck and her free hand traveling slowly down her front, she wanted nothing more than to see her Sheriff do her worst. Regina closed the space between them and grinned deviously. "Well then let's get on with it."

A smile tugged at the side of Emma's mouth. "Sit," she ordered, pushing lightly on the brunette's shoulder.

Regina titled her head to the right, flashing the Sheriff a smug smile as she dug her heels into the ground. She bit her bottom lip and caught Emma's gaze in an intense stare. "Make me," she growled, moving forward slightly, their noses almost touching.

Emma's jaw clenched as she lunged, pressing both palms hard against Regina's shoulders to push her roughly into the table. The Mayor's backside hit the wood and she reached out her hands to catch herself, her palms meeting the table with a loud "smack". Emma's body was quickly upon hers and she felt the blonde's hands cupping her ass, tugging her up to the edge of the table. Regina hooked her leg around the younger woman's waist and dug the heel of one of her stilettos into the back of her thigh, all the while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Emma hissed, pushing her fingernails into olive skin hard enough to draw blood. A yelp crept from Regina's lips and the blonde glared at her angrily, a silent but deadly warning to shut the fuck up.

Emma stared at the older woman's plump red lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss and suck on them. Deciding to claim what was hers, the blonde reached out one hand and tangled her fingers in brunette tresses to bring Regina's face to hers. She brushed her lips over the Mayor's teasingly, flesh just barely touching. Emma pulled away playfully as Regina moved forward, trying to kiss her. She couldn't help but smile when a frustrated growl crept up the brunette's throat.

Emma tugged at the handful of Regina's hair in her grasp, pulling it roughly to push her head back and expose the smooth, creamy skin of her neck. Her mouth latched on to the sensitive flesh above the brunette's pulse point and sucked hard, bringing blood to rush up to the surface.

It hurt so good, Emma's nails in her scalp and hand pulling hard at the roots of her hair. Regina wanted more, teeth and tongue and fingers. She let out a loud, dramatic moan before gripping onto the table, bracing herself for the blonde's reaction.

Emma's eyes were on fire, her pupils crackling black and red with an anger that sent a rush of pleasure between the Mayor's thighs. The blonde pulled her face away from Regina's neck and locked their gazes together, her jaw clenched. "What part of quiet don't you understand?" Emma growled.

Regina simply chuckled, her teasing, over confident laugh permeating the room. The blonde watched as the center of the brunette's throat moved slightly with the sultry sound of her laughter. Emma's fingertips twitched. Before she could fully comprehend what she was doing, her fingers flew up to the center of the brunette's throat to squeeze just enough to threaten.

Regina's breath caught in her throat and her lips parted as Emma's grasp remained tight around her neck. It wasn't enough to suffocate but enough to entice, and she couldn't help but love the way her head was swimming as the pads of the Sheriff's fingers flexed around her pulse point. This game was new and with the way her body hummed, Regina was a willing pawn.

Emma raked the nails of her free hand up the brunette's pencil skirt, bunching it up to reveal black silk panties as Regina had not so long ago at the library. Her fingertips danced over the older woman's inner thighs and she leaned closer to hover her lips close to Regina's. She could feel uneven puffs of strangled breath hot on her cheek and she grinned before pulling the brunette's panties to the side to brush her fingers against her warm, _very_ soaked center. Emma grinned. "And I thought you didn't like it rough," she teased, gathering the evidence of Regina's arousal on her fingers.

"If that's your idea of rough, dear…" Regina retorted, her voice soft from the pressure on her vocal cords, but the tone still smooth and confident. She pursed her lips and tangled her fingers in a few of the girl's unruly curls.

Emma pulled her hand away from the brunette's throat and Regina whimpered at the loss. The little sound did not fall on deaf ears and the Sheriff smirked, bringing up her slick fingers to shove them into the older woman's mouth. "Suck."

The brunette quickly complied, taking the length of Emma's fingers and slowly, methodically swirling her tongue around them. Regina brought one hand up to wrap around the blonde's and pushed and pulled the digits in and out of her mouth, sucking purposefully. She let out an overdramatic moan at the taste of herself, locking her eyes onto Emma's to gauge her reaction. She wanted Emma angry and fierce with rage, taking it out on her with the fingers of one hand buried deliciously deep inside of her while the other clawed at her throat, her hair, _everywhere_.

Emma withdrew her hand from Regina's mouth and slid it back down the brunette's body to settle between her legs. Her fingertips brushed against the sensitive bud between them before sliding down to push three fingers roughly inside, stretching. Emma tugged the brunette's leg around her waist and began to rock her body and hand, slow and teasing at first but gaining speed and intensity with each thrust.

Regina's head rolled back as a moan bubbled forward from the depths of her throat. A grin was spread on plump painted lips and she reached forward, grabbing Emma's hair to pull her face into the nape of her neck. She could feel Emma smiling against her throat before a warm tongue began to lick up the center of it, gliding over each ridged bone. Teeth began to nibble at the sensitive flesh above her pulse point and she hummed in appreciation. Emma's mouth traveled up slightly to peck up Regina's jaw, then below her ear until she tucked her lips close to her lobe. Regina whimpered as the blonde took the shell of her ear between her teeth. The younger woman ran her fingernail up the brunette's forearm, then across her collarbone, and then finally up the center of her neck, digging just enough to leave a little red line. The Mayor squeaked when she felt Emma's fingers around her throat once again, squeezing a little bit harder than she had before. "It's gonna drive you crazy," the Sheriff purred in her ear, "not being able to moan or whimper, to make those delicious noises you make…." She curled the fingers buried within Regina in a come hither motion, hitting the sweet spot that, any other time, would make the older woman moan in appreciation. The brunette was trying, she could feel the little vibrations beneath the fingers around her neck, whimpers collecting deep in Regina's throat that were trapped beneath Emma's grasp. "It's gonna drive you crazy like you drive _me_ crazy, Regina." She bared her teeth and sunk them into the sensitive skin just below the Mayor's ear.

Regina's head was swimming, the decrease in oxygen mixed with Emma's biting causing her whole body to tingle in delight. Her perception of touch seemed to be heightened and she reveled in the onslaught of pleasure that pumped through her body. She was there, almost there, dangling on the edge of the mountain peak, waiting for that final push to send her over the edge. "C-close," she croaked, the sound weak but the vibration of her vocal cords strong beneath the blonde's fingers.

Emma grinned. She angled her hand up so that each thrust between the brunette's legs brushed roughly against her swollen clit. "Can you come like this?" she whispered, her lips turned up into a deliciously teasing smile. "My hand around your throat, pressing, stifling all those little noises. I don't think you can, Regina. I think you _need_ it, to whimper, to moan." Emma dragged her thumb up from the center of the brunette's throat to where her pulse was thundering near her carotid. "To scream." She pushed slightly on the artery, stopping the blood flowing to Regina's head. "I love the noises you make, Regina," Emma purred. "When they're on _my_ terms."

Regina was drowning, feeling herself being pulled into the storm of pleasure raining down on her. "P-please.

"Say my name," Emma growled before brushing against a particularly sensitive spot within Regina. She loosened her grip around her neck just enough to let her speak.

"Fuck." The brunette's voice was hoarse.

"Say it," the blonde barked, tightening her grip for a moment in warning.

"Emma." It was so soft she could barely hear it, but the vibrations beneath the pads of her fingers told her otherwise. Regina was whimpering with all the ferocity she could muster with Emma's hand around her neck.

"Again." She loosened her hand from Regina's throat and watched as the older woman's chest rose and fell, sucking in a few deep breaths. "_Again._"

Regina's voice was building, growing stronger as air fully filled her lungs. The little whimper of her lover's name was growing, expanding from a whisper to a moan. She dug the fingernails of one hand into the Sheriff's scalp, the other snaking beneath her tee to leave little red scratches of appreciation. And as Emma's tongue began to drag up the center of her throat across the sore, bruised skin where her fingers had been only a moment before, the brunette opened her mouth and let out a shattering scream, an appreciative mantra comprised of only one word:

_Emma_.

It sent a shiver down the younger woman's spine, listening to Regina gasp and whimper and cry her name. Emma grinned as the brunette clung to her, the peak of her orgasm causing her to tremble. Regina's mouth was tucked close to the blonde' s ear and she could hear the residual whimpers and breathy moans as the Mayor came down from her high. The Sheriff grinned.

Her lover was a screamer, and Emma _loved_ it that way.


End file.
